Inu in the City
by miroku1089
Summary: Inu-yasha is invited to go out to eat in kagomes world. see what wild and crazy things happen! R&R please, flame me i dare you (realy dont flame me please -,)


** Inu in the City**

**Kagome:** Inu-yasha.

**Inu-yasha:** yes, Kagome?

**Kagome:** what time did I say?

**Inu-yasha:** I think you said when the sun goes behind that mountain?

**Kagome:** all right I'll see you tonight then!

**Inu-yasha:** okay Kagome. Bye!

Inu-yasha waved to his new girl friend for the first time, he was going to the real world that night to go on a date. There was no moon out that night so he could go eat in the real world with no one being scared of a white haired, dog eared, fanged demon.

**Miroku:** so Inu-yasha what do you plan on wearing to night? Your bright red battle robe?

**Inu-yasha:** OH MY GOD I TOTAL SPACED THAT OUT!

**Shippo:** I can see that, Inu-yasha being laughed at by everyone in the city!

**Inu-yasha: **Shippo you don't know! You haven't been to the city what would you know?

**Shippo:** I would know that Kagome told me that people in her world are scared easy and I think you would stick out like a sore demon!

_**::BANG::**_

**Shippo:** OWWW! Why did you hit me?

**Inu-yasha:** you where being annoying!

**Miroku:** you guys fight like your married, where did Kagome say you where

eating?

**Inu-yasha: **some new kind of food I've never head of. I think it was called

American food.

**Miroku:** I think I have heard of a city called Amaric. The food is so-so I guess,

And they aren't very fancy. You can use some of my clothes if you want.

**Inu-yasha:** thanks I do want to look good for Kagome.

**Miroku:** it the least I can do for the lover boy. I knew you liked Kagome ever since I saw you sever her from me.

**Inu-yasha: **you might want to stop now, just go get the clothes!

**Miroku:** okay... I'll be back before sun down.

Miroku left the room with a slump in his step. Inu-yasha was very nervous. What if they do get scared? He imagined the city from what Kagome told him. _'lots of lights! Very bright! Lots of cars!' _He thought about cars. Kagome had expanded cars many times before, but he couldn't understand it. Was it some sort of animal? A sprit? A demon? He sat there for hours. He saw the sun going down.

**Inu-yasha:** _WHAT!?!?!?! _WHERE IS MIROKU?

**Shippo:** he hasn't been back seine he left. Maybe he was stopped by a demon?

_::Meanwhile with Miroku::_

**Miroku:** so Hachi if I never return than he wont be able to go to the real world.

**Hachi: **Master Miroku that is just bad! You should get some thing for him to wear you know you aren't that good for a monk!

_::back with Inu-yasha::_

**Inu-yasha:** what do you think i should do?

**Shippo:** why are you asking me? I'm only a kid.

_**::BAM!!::**_

**Shippo:** OWWWW! I am telling Kagome!

**Inu-yasha:** I WASNT TALKING TO YOU! SCRAM RUNT!

**Shippo: **you souldn't talk to your self, it makes people wonder...

**Inu-yasha: **JUST LEAVE!!

So Shippo ran off to cry some where. As for Inu-yasha he just sat there and thought about that night. It was nering the time that he was supposed to meet Kagome at her house. Inu-yasha walked out of the tent to find shippo. He picked shippo up out of a bush.

**Inu-yasha: **Stop crying you runt. If Miroku gets back tell him I left to Kagome's house, okay.

**Shippo:** Why should I? You hit me HARD that time.

**Inu-yasha: **Just do it okay?

**Shippo:** Okay fine.

so Iun-yasha jumped down the well on his quest to kagomes house.

_**Later at kagomes house**_

_**::knock knock::**_

Inu-yasha could hear people in side of the small house.

**Mrs. Higurashi:** hello?

**Inu-yasha:** hello is Kagome home?

**Mrs. Higurashi: **ohhh who are you? One of her friends?

She said with a faint voice. She had never seen Inu-yasha in person.

**Inu-yasha:** umm... yes I am one of her friends.

**Kagome:** Oh Hey Inu-yasha!

**Mrs. Higurashi:** oh Kagome thank god!

Mrs. Higurashi runs off to feint.

**Inu-yasha**: is she okay?

**Kagome:** yeah she will be fine. Come up stairs so you can get dressed.

**Inu-yasha:** WHAT?!?!?! YOU HAD CLOTHES FOR ME THE WHOLE TIME?!?!?!

**Kagome:** yes. What did you think you were going naked?

**Inu-yasha:** not funny.

Inu-yasha walked up stairs with Kagome. Kagome handed him a blue suite with a black tie. Inu-yasha came out of the bathroom with it on all put on wrong.

**Kagome:** Inu-yasha that isn't the way to put that suite on!

Kagome said with a laugh.

**Inu-yasha:** well I'm sorry I don't know your time very well.

**Kagome:** well I can help you put it on...

**Inu-yasha:** WHAT!?!?!?! BUT...YOU WILL..NO!!!!

**Kagome: **quit being such a baby. I have an idea!

Kagome walked down the stairs and returned with here little brother Sota.

**Sota:** now Kagome how can I make that 100¥?

**Kagome:** all you have to do is help Inu-yasha dress.

**Inu-yasha and Sota:** WHAT?!?!?!?! .

**Kagome:** Inu-yasha if you want to go on this date than you will get dressed right!

**Inu-yasha:** FINE!

Sota started laughing to himself.

**Inu-yasha:** what is so funny?

**Sota:** I get to help you dress. Hehehehehehe

He barely got out as he was giggling.

So Inu-yasha and Sota went into the bathroom, and came out about 10 minutes later.

**Inu-yasha:** is that better?

**Kagome:** Yes! You look great! Ummm. What's wrong Sota?

Sota was blushing hardcore and seemed very shocked.

**Inu-yasha: **Sota saw my 'thing' in there and became shocked.

**Sota: **Inu-yasha will I be that big?

**Kagome:** SOTA!!!!

**Inu-yasha:** anyways where are we eating?

**Kagome:** oh we are going to this American restaurant called 'The Far West'.

**Inu-yasha: **what kind of food are we getting?

**Kagome:** they have BBQ and lots of mea....OMG! INU-YASHA YOUR..YOUR..YOUR EARS ARE BACK! AND SO ARE YOUR FANGS AND CLAWS!

**Inu-yasha:** oh yeah they are hu?

**Kagome:** that isn't good! People will stair!

**Inu-yasha:** we can still go out, I don't care if people stair.

**Kagome:** but why I thought there was no moon tonight! The moon phases must

Be different here than there!

**Inu-yasha:** yea I guess they are.

**Kagome:** well we can go out if you want. Hey! You have the Tetsiga!

**Inu-yasha:** well yea. What if a 'car' attacks us?

**Kagome:** cars don't attack! Leave it here!

**Inu-yasha: **Fine!

That's about it! Chapter one is over.

If you want to give me any help (and I do need help-,-)

e-mail me at 

SEE YA ALL MY PEEPS (me...black...HA!)


End file.
